Sweater Play
by MagicHalo
Summary: Justin wanted the new, fashionable sweater in the store. But does he get more than what he bargains for? SLASH, SMUT, BOYxBOY so if you don't like it, don't read it


**Hello everyone. I decided to expand my range of fandoms, and suddenly this idea of a strange pairing came to be when I remembered the episode. I hope you enjoy this one shot. I dunno where this really came from, so its a bit gibberish in some places, but I hope you get a good read**_. _**Enjoy =D**

**Title: **Sweater Play (I swear I had a good name for it, I just forgot XD)

**Pairing: **Justin/ Manny Kin

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Justin wanted the new, fashionable sweater in the store. But does he get more than what he bargains for?

**Warning: **It's just full of smutty imagery, and it's slash so boyxboy so if you don't like it, don't read it, and I hate to be harsh, but just leave if you are sure I will offend in any way._  
><em>

_Sweater Play_

The high risen sun shone brightly over Waverly Place, as Justin was getting ready to head out. He had a few small bills in his wallet that he earned from working the substation. He wanted some new clothes for school, and since he was able to convince his parents that it was a necessity, they were kind enough to match him each dollar that he earned working extra shifts and overtime. It didn't take long, since he only wanted that new sweater they were selling down at that fashion place at the end of Waverly Place.

It was all the rage in the fashion magazines, according to Alex. She was the one that pointed it out in her latest issue, and noticed that they sold it on sale for a week down Waverly Place, so Justin has been working his butt off for it. He even noticed Alex slip a bit for Justin, although when he went to thank her, she just acted like she didn't know what he was talking about. Anyway, he still appreciated it and was now going to walk over to the store before it closed or even worse, sold out.

Justin was feeling cheerful and chipper strolling down the street, where the hustle and bustle of the market street opened up in it's busy hour, workers were filing out for lunch hour, the kids were down the alleys, shooting a few marbles or skipping rope, the big business marketers were advertising their wares will bellowing pleas. The fruit stand guy even threw an apple in Justin's way as he walked on by. He was happy, smiling with the sun as he smacked into his shiny, red apple.

It was quite a walk from the sub station to the end of Waverly place, considering that they themselves were on the end, and Justin had to walk the entire length to where he needed to be. But that wasn't comprehending in his mind, he was fixed on the manikin that was exhibiting the best features of his new sweater. He threw the core of the apple he was eating in the trash, and walked inside.

The new surrounding was very unfamiliar to him, this whole world of couture and exclusivity. It was like taking a walk through a girl's mind, wait no, it was like looking into Alex's mind, except minus the evil. Besides all that, Justin was really looking out for the rack of sweaters that he wanted.

Justin scoped high and low, a jungle of sparkles, sequins, feathers and glitter. He pulled article after item of clothing in his way and flung them out of his way. His hope was shot as he had explored the racks from the entrance up to the counter and came out empty-handed. So he decided on the direct approach.

"Er, excuse me?" Justin approached nervously. He hoped no one judged him for being in this store, thinking something odd.

"Yes, can I help you?" The saleswoman was a tall, collected but seemingly kind, brunette woman with piercing green eyes. If Justin wasn't sure that they're was a major age difference, then he would be scoping for someone like her.

"I was wondering if you had any of those sweaters left. Like the one on the manikin in the window display," Justin asked, even putting in hand gestures to show what he was talking about.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely too sure about that, they were selling fast this past week. I'll go check out the back," She announced, before leaving to go check. And that meant Justin would have to wait, and that also meant more time that Justin is seen in this store. Even though it was ridiculous to think like that, his face still turned various shades of pink. He tried cooling down, imagining the places he could go wearing that sweater. He'd probably wear it a whole week straight.

"I'm sorry, I can't find anymore in the back, so we must be sold out," The woman said as she came out. And Justin's face flushed out all off the red, to wear his mask of disbelief. Was this really true, or are they just messing with him.

"Really? Well, can't I just have the one on display instead? I mean, you're already sold out, and it would be a real shame of me not to have this sweater, know what I mean?" Justin tried to plea, his face slowly morphing into a cute, puppy dog face, just to convince his argument.

"Well, it's not ordinary that we do this, but," The woman paused to look at the desperation on Justin's face, and luckily bought into it, "I guess, for a cute kid like you, you can have it." Justin cheered happily and almost broke into a dance, but he had to maintain his cool. Couldn't lose his cool in front of her.

"Ahem, I mean, thank you very much," Justin appreciated, before going to the window display, sneaking past the backdrop, and stared at the manikin as if it were a person. It had brown colouring in it's hair, with a tan complexion and similar piercing green eyes. If the plasticity of the face was more realistic, Justin would probably think it was cute. Even if it was a male manikin.

Besides the point, Justin wanted his stylish sweater. He gripped the hem of the garment, and started lifting. But that soon became a struggle as he found a challenge in trying to take it off him. It just wouldn't go up any further than his stomach when he tried pulling. He must be a really toned figure to really fill in this sweater. He then decided to pull it from the neck up and over. But that also proved hard when it wouldn't get past his arms and his shoulders. He was building up a sweat just trying to remove the thing. When he turned around, a small crowd was building in front of the store just staring at him, thinking what he must be doing. It was really embarrassing, and feeling that heat, as well as the build up of work, started making his face tomato red.

"What? Haven't you seen fashion before? Go on, there's nothing to see here, get." Justin tried to shoo the crowd, and they just rolled their eyes, thinking he was some freak before walking away. Justin just gave the same eye roll, before getting back to work. His hands started to pull the sweater as they went up the torso of the manikin. He felt a bit awkward, like he was stripping a person from their clothing. All the while, feeling up the man as well. It wasn't that he was opposed to those kinds of situations, but the fact that it was a fake person. He could already hear those tormenting jokes from the inside Alex in his brain.

Justin would've tried every technique in the book, doing his best to just remove this stinking sweater. It was clearly only possible if the manikin was a human, and he took it off himself. And with all the effort he's put in, he probably wouldn't need it. But it was all in the name of fashion, so he tried again. All the while, the sun started to move across the sky until the start of the sunset commenced. And everyone was leaving and the store was getting ready to close and begin maintenance. But before they locked up completely, the woman that had addressed to Justin had noticed him still here.

"Kid, you still here? You can't even get that sweater off the manikin?" The woman suppressed a chuckle before tending to him.

"It's hard. It won't come off." Justin sighed before getting back to her, "wouldn't it be easier if I bought the manikin as well as the sweater?"

"Yeah, sure. We've got heaps of them at the back so you'd be taking the load off our hands," Justin smiled appreciatively and went to purchase his item plus the bonus frustration. After handing his entire wallet, he got a few leftover back and was walking back home, carrying a manikin under his arm. As if he wasn't drawing a lot of attention before. Even the fruit stand guy had accidentally on purpose looked away from him as he pushed the last cart of oranges back into the store and locked it up.

Justin got back to the sub station, but how was he suppose to explain him bringing a doll back home. It'd be potentially embarrassing, probably more so than the sum of all his embarrassing moments he had today. As he peered through the window, his dad, Jerry, was in the kitchen making sandwiches with Max, and his mom, Theresa, was tending to the tables, her back facing the door. Maybe he could get away with it. So it was worth a try. Entering, the door bell rung, but inspecting the kitchen, neither his dad nor Max heard. He sped up the stairs, avoiding all the customer stares he got.

"Hi, honey, you're back. How was shopping?" Theresa asked, neither turning around or paying attention to him.

"Good, mom," Justin made light talk, hoping she wouldn't see.

"What did you buy?"

"A sweater," Justin bolted up the stairs before he was even further interrogated.

"That's nice, sweetie," She said as she finished wiping the table. When she turned around, Justin was gone, but she went back to waitressing after she was called out.

Justin was glad Alex wasn't on the couch either, and Harper being downstairs in the basement posed no problem either. He breathed easy as he ascended up the spiral to his room. He opened the door, which was charmed to be voice activated to open when reciting the spell to open up locks. It was just a precaution after the last incident with Alex. When he got in, he placed the manikin down, removed his wallet and keys from his pocket and took off his shoes and socks. It was an exhausting day, and he could use a break.

Justin flopped down on his bed with exhausting exhaling out from his descent. He stared at the manikin, just hearing the same mocking laughter from it. He was going crazy if he was hearing voices from something that doesn't even have a voice. But as he remembered his anger and frustration from the piece of plastic, he remembered something he thought of back then. _It was clearly only possible if the manikin was a human, and he took it off himself._ And the light bulb went off in his head. That's what he could do.

Justin leaped off the bed with vision in his eyes. Perhaps it would be his genius idea yet. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and twirled it between his fingers a few times, as his lucky ritual.

"_Murietta Animata" _The majestic rainbow glow resonated at the end of his wand, and shot right out, hitting the manikin where the human heart is suppose to be. And with that, a metamorphosis happened. The smooth exterior of the plastic turned coarser and less paler. More real, as if it became flesh. The brown paint job on the top of it's head started to individualise into single strands and become more volumised. The eerie stare that the doll gave out became more defined, giving eyes underneath the newly formed lids, and the lacking green paint that made his eyes grew crystalline and started to move.

The shock of the spell went from top to toe, filling in the hollowness of the manikin with the bare necessities of life. Hair, skin, blood, bones, a beating heart, a functional brain. And the man in the sweater came to life.

Justin gasped, having to realised the consequence of his actions. It was definitely against his principle as a wizard to use it for personal gain. But this was important, within reasoning in his mind. He just needed to get the sweater off of him.

"Er, hello there." Justin greeted awkwardly. Even if he was a manikin, he's human now. And he deserved a greeting.

"Oh, hello." The manikin said casually, before realising he could talk, "Hello. Hello! I can say 'Hello'" He jumped with giddiness, before the smile fell, "Why can I say hello?"

"Because I turned you into a human, so you can take off that sweater." Justin was straight to the point as he pointed to the sweater, and the manikin took notice.

"Oh, but why do you want me to take off this sweater?" The manikin asked. He even had full speech, "Wow, this is so cool."

"Because I bought it. And I couldn't take it off you as a manikin, so I turned you into human so you can take it off." Justin had a tone of frustration in his voice, but it was really aimed at himself. He hoped to get this over and done with.

"Really? And then what, go back to being a manikin. I don't think so. I want to be human. Starting with my name, what is my name?" Justin never knew a piece of plastic could be so empowering and demanding.

"Uhm, it's Manny. Er, Manny Kin." Justin decided to call, and the piercing look he had on melted away for a smile.

"Cool. And what's your name?" Manny had this weird crooked smile planted on his lips, a sort of seductive shade to his grin.

"It's Justin, Justin Rus- look, can you please, just take off the sweater?" Now Justin was a bit more deep in regret. Although, Manny did have a cute face to his name.

"No, why don't you take off your sweater," Manny retaliated, and Justin looked at him weirdly.

"I'm not wearing a sweater," Justin pointed out with his fingers, tugging at his shirt.

"Well, you're wearing clothes. That's good enough. Take that off." Manny had that playful mixed with demand in his voice. Justin blushed at what he said. Take off his clothes?

"What? You want me to t-take off my clothes?" Justin stumbled in his embarrassed state. Correction, this would be the moment where his embarrassed succeeded over the sum of his total embarrassments of the day.

"Yep," He said with child-like mirth. It's not like he knows any better, being alive for only five minutes. Justin hesitated, but complied, seeing as it was the only way to get him to respond. So he tugged at his shirt, went up and over his head until his bare torso showed. When the shirt went up and over, his face darkened in tone.

"Now will you take off the sweater?" Justin argued with Manny. But he swayed his head no, "aw, c'mon. It's mine, just give it to me."

"Nope, you come and take it off me," Manny threw back at Justin, sticking his tongue out. Justin had really grew frustrated so he went for the attack. Manny tried to resist, but Justin was still able to lift the sweater up. He pulled, tugged, did everything he could to get it off. And surprisingly, it was really coming off. In the midst of the confusion, Manny's stomach started to reveal more and more. The boy was really defined, which is why it was so hard to take it off. And when Justin had trailed his eyes downwards, he didn't even know where to begin to think about it. Well first off, he forgot to give Manny pants when he animated him. Which lead to this unusual, awkward phase.

When Justin finally got to the top, where Manny's arms slipped off, and his head was tucked in so he could get it through the neck hole, in all his glory he finally got the stupid thing off. But his attention went back to Manny as he stood there...um, naked. Well this just got awkward, two guys, one half naked, the other one completely together in one room. Nothing suspicious there, but luckily Justin had his door locked so he won't be caught.

Justin took a good long stare at Manny, and all that was there. His muscles bulged out completely in its stature, taking Justin in surprise, but added a touch of lust to it. He trailed over to his arms where his lust grew more. His abs as well, and his upper torso filled one half of it. And he could definitely feel it when his member started to stir in his jeans. When his eyes trailed to the long rod that hung below, between his legs, that made his meter run full, and his little soldier stand at command.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Is it because I'm not wearing any clothes?" Manny greeted with glory, as if there was no shame.

"Er, yes, no, well sorta, I think-"

"And what about this thing," Manny approached the paralysed Justin, and grabbed him at where all the attention was directed at. "Is this thing suppose to grow when you look at me?" Manny had fused in a sense of innocence with a hidden incentive of seduction beneath the surface.

"No, I- I guess not," Justin stammered, tripping over his words, as he started combining sensual moans into his vocabulary.

"Well, is there anyway I can make it go down?" Manny started working the buttons of Justin's jeans. He struggled a bit, not knowing knowledge of pants before. He got it threw the button hole and just yanked them down as Justin was struggling to comprehend it all. Out of all things that he's never known, this was probably the biggest.

Manny slipped his hand through the fly of Justin's silk boxers. His hand felt around for the long, stiff rod and held it in his hand. Justin gasped, and grew wide eyed. Manny's hand was sort of cool, but had the same temperature as if it was human, like if Justin had let it out, it wouldn't feel the chill of the air, but temperament. Manny started moving his hand, feeling the entire length in his now sensory hand, and his new sensory ears picked up every last moan that Justin had emitted.

"Does that feel good to Justin?" Manny asked, and Justin nodded through his suppressed mewls and the little slips of his groans. Manny took it as a sign it was okay, so as he looked down to his own little possession, he used his other hand to work at his own to see what was so pleasurable. He felt something from it, but judged it as hardly anything to moan over. But it seemed to make Justin happy, so he went on with it. In Justin's blind haze, Manny gripped the elastic of Justin's boxers and pulled them down to pool at his ankles.

Manny stared at the magnificence of Justin's rod. It looked larger and thicker than when he felt it and held it. It was an astounding sight for him. He felt his lips gravitate towards it, the enormity of it drawing it close. He stuck his tongue out, which to his amaze realised he has, and licked the underside of Justin's member at the vein. It had a peculiar taste, but then again, he's never even mastered his sense of taste.

Justin's face turned to one of shock when he felt a velvet-y wet movement on his member. He looked down, astounded by Manny licking at it.

"W-What, are you..?" Justin muttered, flabbergasted.

"My arm got tired," Manny said after he pulled off with a pop. He then proceeded to suckle on the head of it, the sensitivity in the appendage running shock waves through Justin's system. Justin groaned hard, his hands following down to the back of Manny's head, and subconsciously forcing Manny to take more and more of him in. He even bucked his hips up a bit at the really good parts, making Manny swallow around him which drove him insane.

Manny had sucked on Justin's dick a bit more, as Justin let himself go into his temptations. Eventually, his staggering legs led him to flop onto his bed, as Manny took a more comfortable position between Justin's legs, all the while stroking himself in the meantime. Justin's mind could've turned into mush as how much Manny was making him feel good. His breathing grew shallow and he started to blank in and out of a delusion. Eventually, the tanks of lust started to overflow, as Justin's eyes grew darker, and he wanted this to go even further.

"Manny, wait." Justin requested, causing Manny to pull off and cease all action to his member. Big mistake, " I want to try something else. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees," Manny complied by hopping on the bed, and placed his hands on Justin's pillow, and was on his knees, his ass stuck in the air. Justin licked his lips, seeing the smooth and slick butt stuck right at him. Justin had his mouth watering at the sight, which served him well as he spat into his hand and slicked up his cock. And whatever drooled out the corners of his mouth, he swiped with his two fingers, and slicked up Manny's hole.

"A-Ah, Justin, it feels weird. Is this normal?" Manny turned around and asked with curiosity. Justin gave a reassuring look to Manny before tending to him some more. His index finger circled around the soft ring of muscle that was there, slicking up the pathway before pushing it through. Manny nearly screamed, when he realised that he could also feel the unpleasantness of pain.

"Does it hurt, Manny?" Justin pulled out a fraction of what was in, but left it lingering.

"A-A bit, but I'm getting this good feeling from it. Is that suppose to happen?"

"Yeah, just relax, and it'll all turn into pleasure soon enough," Justin took Manny nod as a sign to go on, so he did. His finger dug deeper inside Manny, up to the hilt of his knuckle. When he pulled back, he wiggled it a bit, seeing if he could attempt to put two in. As easy as it did, the harsher the pain was for Manny. That time, he couldn't resist screaming.

"Ah, Justin, it-it's a bit hurting," Manny said with honesty.

"It's okay Manny. Just relax, and let me do one more thing. And I promise, I'll make it feel good," Justin soothed Manny by rubbing up and down his back in a comforting manner. He removed his two busy fingers out of his hole, and spat into it, the warm, slick saliva used to coat Justin's member a bit more. He aligned his cock to aim directly into the depths of Manny, and leaned in to shove himself inside Manny. Manny groaned with a high heaven cry, amazed that he could tear up as well, as they cascaded down his face. He wiped them away on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, and Manny nodded happily. He could feel Justin, and that would've had to be the best experience he's had so far as a human. Sure it was a painful ride, but the pleasure flooded in by waves of euphoria.

"Go on, Justin. Move," Manny said when he was ready. Justin took in confidence in the response, and grabbed at his hips, and started to move in and out, thrusting himself into the squirming boy. Each pound that went in sent vibrations to push the air out of Manny's lungs, foreign sounds being emitted from his lips.

Justin reached down around Manny's dangling member, and took it in one unoccupied hand. He flicked his wrist to the time of his thrusts, making the sensation of the duo actions maximise Manny's experience. It was pure bliss that bubbled low in Manny's gut. His heart was beating quite rapidly, Manny was confused as to why it was happening, reasoning it was either adrenaline, or an emotive response to Justin.

"A-Ah, is there anyway to make this feel, um, better?" Manny curiously asked. It wasn't that he didn't like it, nor was it dulling to him, but really wanted to overwork his senses. Hearing those words was like a sure sign that Justin could go above and beyond with Manny. So he made sure to prepare himself for the ride. He equipped a devious smirk on his face and braced Manny for a rough ride.

"Hold on tight, now," Justin warned and not a split second later, he started to pummel into Manny, with harsh and rough thrusts into him. The entire length of Justin's cock was going out and entering in again, with precision. Justin rocked into him really hard, the bed started to move in it's own motion in reference to their actions. The headboard slammed into the wall with great momentum that Justin's posters and knick knacks on the wall were shaking and some even fell.

When Manny's arms grew tired of leaning, he paused Justin as he shifted and turned while still being filled up by Justin. Now he could see Justin with his eyes, adding to the sensory of Justin. Justin could also see Manny clearer, see that joy that he was boasting about marred on his face. After the brief momentary lapse, Justin went at the same, accelerating rate as he did before, repeated motions in and out of Manny with extreme force.

"Ah, Justin," Manny moaned, his arms reaching up to attach his sense of touch to Justin's bustling biceps. Justin wasted no mercy for Manny's sense of exploration, as he kept on moving back and forth within Manny. Manny felt the combination of heat and sweat within the palm of his hands, the bulgy size of his arms filling the cusp of his hands. Then he started wanting more.

"Justin, wait," Manny paused again. Justin was confused, as Manny got up from his lying position. His arms went around Justin, and he pulled himself up, their chests meeting nip to nip. His head tucked in Justin's neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Then he began to bounce on Justin, taking things into his own hands. Justin had sorta laid there, trusting Manny to know what he was doing.

Manny had closed his eyes, which meant that his senses increased in activity. He felt everything beyond his comprehension. The warm skin of Justin, the stiff rod of Justin, the slick back of Justin, and the special of all, the beating of Justin's heart. That gave him a sense of rhythm as he hopped up and down on Justin.

"J-Justin. I'm feeling something. Something in my lower region, like it's about to come out," Manny described this whole new sense. Justin caught on what he meant.

"Yeah, me too. We'll go together." Justin had his hand reached out and on top of Manny's where the two had enveloped Manny's member in their hands, stroking and jerking together. Manny went faster on Justin, wanting that to happen to Justin as well, and want that well timing so they could do it together.

"Ah, Justin. I- ahh!"

"M-Manny, I- argh!" Justin leaned Manny to fall back onto the pillow. At that precise moment, Justin began to fill Manny, which caused reaction of Manny's to shoot out, hitting both stomachs. If Manny had to learn the meaning of euphoria, then nothing would overcome the feeling he was having now. It was a high for the both of them, and they rid of that wondrous sensation once they were milked down for all they had.

"Ah, Justin. That felt great," Manny was the quickest to recover. He had a plastered smile on his face, as Justin pulled out of him. He rolled over, too exhausted to realise that he landed in Manny's outstretched arm. His panting was extracting sums of energy away from his system. His mind was in a full blown out daze.

"Justin," Manny called, and he responded back, "I think I lo-"

"Wait, Manny. Hold that thought," Justin paused. He knew where this was going, but he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let the proof of his self-gaining ways of magic run havoc. He reached out for his wand, and tried to fight a mighty tough battle. Eventually, there had to be a winner, not a satisfying victory, but it was moralistic.

"_Garibay Immobilitay" _Justin chanted under his breath. He watched the final end of Manny disappear when the reversed resonance of light extracted the life from the plastic being. Flesh turned back to elastic, hair turned back to a cruddy paint job, eyes transfigured into a shotty paint job and his face turned plasticine. The mind stopped, and the heart ceased. What had once filled with wonder and amazement, now being left as still and silent.

Justin grabbed a towel from his closet, wiping off the memory of Manny off his stomach, and changed back into his attire. Looking back at Manny, he thought of two things. One was that he had offered something much greater than what he was willing to give, and another was that he was almost too good to be true, and sacrifices were had to be made. He shed no tear looking back, but he felt a mighty heavy regret on his shoulders.

Justin pulled the manikin out of his bed, and placed him right next to his closet, where he blended into the background of the room. Realising he was still bare, he grabbed some clothes from his closet, just some leftovers he never wore. He put on the shirt, the pants, the hat, the socks and shoes, and made the manikin a person again. He still felt Manny inside it, so he had leaned up and planted his lips to where his lips would've been. A soft, tender and gentle kiss to his lips was all it took, for his hope that he was forgiven by Manny. His memory was preserved, so hopefully when the next time Justin animates him again, he could have feelings, and stay a human forever.

A few tidy spots more, and Justin's room was repaired of what damages it sustained. He saw the sweater lying there, and he decided to wear it. After all, that was what he started out for. Well, it's dinner time, better go out and strut around in his new, and well fashionable sweater at the dinner table.

He left his room, switching the lights off, and out went the room, and everything in it.

**So, thoughts? feelings?**

**I know it seemed like a tragic ending to it all, but that's how it's suppose to be with magic, you can't let it running around. Although it does have it's benefits.**

**But yes, leave a review, tell me what you thought =D**


End file.
